Run Joey Run - Glee
by BlackBirdTakeTheseWings
Summary: Blaine and Kurt enjoy their time in New York, while they are on a date, someone unexpected shows up with good news. How could this affect their relationship? Where will they end up? [[takes place when: they move to New York and are engaged but just graduated from McKinley]] [[none of that...stuff...you know what I mean...]]
1. Chapter 1 - Run Joey Run

**Chapter 1) Run Joey Run**

* * *

It was a fine afterno- HOLD UP! We ain't doing this whole "It was a fine afternoon" thing. Don't even consider it when I'm writing! I'm the narrator, and I would like people to actually pay attention to the story. Now let's get this started.

"How did this even happen?!" Kurt asked Blaine as they sat down on Kurt's bed, "I don't know Kurt, but we'll make it through this together."

Now you may be saying "Woah woah woah, back the truck up. What the heck is going on?" well let me explain.

Kurt and Blaine were having a wonderful day at the park, holding hands, kisses, hugs, hot dogs, don't ask, but it was amazing. Until. Kurt and Blaine walked around the park for the second time in that week, they decided to sit down. Nobody was bothering them about their relationship, everyone in New York was too busy with others to notice, sitting down not worrying about being bothered they start getting "lovey dovey" and snuggling each other. Kurt was at his happiest when he was with Blaine.

They started being...a couple, they were holding hands on the bench, Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder, they were talking and laughing. Kurt looks up to his fiance and says, "Blaine, you're absolutely amazing. I love you like you would never believe." Blaine enjoyed watching Kurt.

Blaine in reply says, "I believe... How did I even manage to get someone like you?" he asks as Kurt kisses his cheek.

"Something," Kurt corrects, "Wait why some-thing like you?" Blaine asks looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm a magical unicorn." Kurt kisses Blaine's lips, moving his pink glasses and tasting his cherry lip balm. "You taste amazing." Kurt adds.

"Then you should taste more," Blaine adds playfully, "I love you." Blaine whispers leaning into Kurt with just an inch splitting them.

They stay in this position for a few minutes before Kurt sees a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye, and splits them more. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked cautiously. Silence. "You know you're a master of silence when something's wrong." He now knew Kurt was swelling with emotions.

He turns around only to see the person who put him through living hell, the person who he wanted to get away from for all eternity.

"David Karofsky."

Kurt whimpers, as he speaks the name.

"Kurt," Blaine envelopes Kurt in an embrace, meanwhile Karofsky walks to them. "Hello?" David begins. Kurt flinches causing Blaine to hold him tighter. "I actually came to New York to visit you two," David continues "I-I...I came out last week..." as David says this Kurt's head jumps out of Blaine's arms and stares straight into Dave's eyes. "R-really?" Kurt asked well Blaine is too stunned to speak.

"Yeah, after high school, when you guys moved out here, my dad was taking me to the hospital because I was playing football with my boyfriend, I told my mom and dad he was just my friend, and I fell on my wrist. But we were at the hospital and my dad went to the bathroom, well he was in there Michael showed up. I overestimated the time he would be in the bathroom, so me and Michael started...you know, making out, and he came out and saw us. He was of course stunned, and we didn't notice him until he made a hearable snap. We made out for a good 30 seconds when he came out, before we heard him. Well then it was my turn to come out." David starts to cry as he explains the rest, "I told him I was gay, and he asked how long me and Michael were together. And I told him, but he didn't accept me, and now I live with Michael and his supportive family. And," just thinking about it made him cry tears of joy, "me..me and Michael..." he cried into his hands as Blaine and Kurt slide over for him to sit, he sits.

"Did you and Michael break up?" Kurt asks, unusually supportive of his former bully, "N-no..." David answers as he tries to stop sobbing.

Kurt replies "Then what happened?" Blaine grabs Kurt's hands as he starts to tear up, "We-we're engaged." David says laughing and crying at the same time. David clears up his eyes as Kurt and Blaine look in amazement.

"R-really?" Kurt asks again "That's wonderful! Who asked?" Blaine adds as David looks at the ground blushing.

"Yes, I asked him two days ago...he said yes." David cleared his eyes one last time and he got tackled by Kurt, which no one expected.

"S-so why isn't he here?" Blaine asks as Dave recovers from the tackle. David turned around and looked at the pretzel stand behind them.

"Actually, I am." A man about half of Karofsky's size walks towards them. David stands up and takes his lover's hand.

"Kurt, Blaine, this is my fiance, Michael." He introduces Michael to them. "I'll never get used to you saying that, David." Michael says, just as Kurt and Blaine stand up to shake hands, David and Michael share a kiss which catches Kurt and Blaine off guard.

He has green eyes, with brown-red hair. He was almost the equivalent of Kurt. Same size, same facial features, and perfectly plucked eyebrows. The only things different was his eyes, his hair, and his style. He was more mellow with his fashion then Kurt. He just had a suit on. With a pink shirt and tie.

"He's the love of my life. Michael is amazing, and cute." As Dave explains Kurt notices that Michael starts to blush, "I told you not to tell people that!" Michael slaps him playfully, "I know but I just can't stop myself." He takes Michael into his arms.

"Stop it!" Michael blushes more, " I can't," Kurt and Blaine stand in amazement watching Karofsky and his fiance play around.

"Okay, I won't do it anymore." Dave says "As long as you give me a kiss." he adds.

Him and Michael share one more passionate kiss, "I love you, David." Michael adds as David wraps his arm around Michael's waist.

"I love you too, honey. But I told you not to call me David." he adds kissing Michael one last time. "Why? It's your name!" he responds with kiss to the cheek.

That's the moment that Kurt and Blaine realized that their love was as true as their own.

* * *

**Disclaimer)**

Glee belongs to FOX

All the people belong to themselves


	2. Chapter 2 - Woah

**Chapter 2) Woah**

* * *

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Blaine questions.

"2 years. When me and Kurt made up, and I transferred. Everyone was bullying me, as you know, and I was beat up, but Michael stood up for me. Kind of like what Blaine did for you with me, and he and I became friends. But he came to my house to study, and when he went to get water, I figured that when he came back I would tell him that I had more feelings for him." David looked at his partner. "So when he came back, I told him to sit down and put his glass down in case he freaked out. And I told him, but before I could finish he was already kissing me. Turns out that he liked me too. And so we were secret boyfriends for about 2 years before anyone caught us. He kind of just helped me through everything in life." Michael helps Dave end that sentence by kissing him on the cheek, making Dave turn red.

"Well, we're glad that you came to us about this. But what was this really for?" Kurt asks as he gets a little confused.

"Well, we know that you're kinda good with clothes and planning stuff so-" David gets interrupted by Kurt.

"So you want us to plan your wedding?" Kurt finishes David's sentence for him while asking the question.

"Yeah, a little...I mean only if you want to!" David looks at him with plead. _"I've never seen him plead for something, but then again it is his wedding day."_ Kurt thinks to himself.

"Yeah, yes I will." Kurt agrees. "Thank you so much Kurt!" David then hugs Kurt. "O-oh okay..." Kurt hesitantly wraps his arms around David.

"So where should we begin?" Blaine asks as they leave the park.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one should hopefully be longer and posted tomorrow. I just wanted to clear up some questions about the last chapter.

Elliott should be tied in to the story around chapter 4.

Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, and I'll try to keep posting everyday.

* * *

**Disclaimer)**

Glee belongs to FOX

All the people belong to themselves


	3. Chapter 3 - Happy Endings

**Chapter 3) Happy Endings**

* * *

"I think we should start in the centerpieces. You know start small and work our way up." Michael says and Dave agrees.

"Well let's get started." Blaine says as he, Kurt, Michael and David arrive at the loft.

"I'm still quite confused on how this happened. It's like he came out just to get married." Blaine starts his own conversation with Kurt well David and Michael are having their own.

The loft was empty. Santana was out working at the Spotlight Diner, and Rachel was out at practice for Funny Girl. Everyone was usually gone at once, unless Kurt had stayed home to work on his designs for Vogue. But now that Kurt and Blaine were home they wanted alone time, but they had company and a wedding to plan.

"So what day were you guys planning to have it on?" Blaine asks, breaking the whispering between Dave and Michael.

"Um, we were planning to have it around September." They answer together.

"Wow, okay." Kurt replies.

It was now the beginning of June, September was only 4 months away. 4 months isn't a very long time to plan something as big as a wedding, but Kurt and Blaine were determined to help. Even if it's for Kurt's former bully. But they were glad he came out and was now with the love of his life. Kurt and Blaine knew what it felt like, to be completely in love with someone. They were completely in love. When they were planning this wedding, they had the opportunity to see what it was like and maybe make it easier for their own wedding. But they were enjoying the long engagement. They loved each other. And they were certain that Michael and David were in as much love as them.

"So, what kind of centerpiece? Flowers, ribbons, pop-outs?" Kurt broke the continued silence.

"We were thinking ribbons." David answers for both of them.

_"I'm so glad we have that, to where we could answer for each other. Kurt is the love of my life and I never want that to go away. From the first time I took his hand and ran through the shortcut with him. To the minute I said I love you. He's always been there for me, and me for him. I love him, and I'm glad I proposed and officially claimed him as mine. No one can steal that from me and him. It's love, and it's cheesy but, it truly was love at first sight. He proved it was, when I asked him to marry me he said yes. Just one simple word can change life forever. It's kinda funny how love can last. Even if it's young."_ Blaine rambled in his mind just thinking of the possibilities.

"Honey? Blaine, sweetie?" Kurt asked waking Blaine from his dream land.

"Oh sorry, I must've zoned out." Blaine answered snapping from his daydream. "But at least I was thinking of something useful." He added.

Kurt and Blaine were now alone in the loft. Santana took a late shift. Michael and David had to get back to the hotel room. And Rachel decided to go out. Kurt and Blaine were making a late snack, they decided on movie night. They were watching The Notebook Kurt chose this. But Blaine agreed, just wanting to snuggle up to Kurt. And that's what he did. Once they had finished making the snack, they got on the couch and Blaine snuggled into Kurt. Making Kurt hold his smaller fiance even closer, if that was possible. They started to watch the movie when Blaine fell asleep about half way into it. Kurt just let him sleep through it, but once it was done he had to take Blaine to the bed. But had decided against it and fell asleep on the couch, snuggled with his fiance. The next morning Kurt woke up with Blaine still asleep and Santana in the kitchen. Rachel was still in her room.

"Finally awake, Lady Hummel?" Santana asked in her ever growing annoyance.

"Yeah, did Rachel ever come home?" Kurt asked ignoring the fact she had called him "Lady Hummel" once again.

"Yeah, she's still in her room," As she continued she rose her voice to where Rachel could hear, "Asleep and lazy like always!" Santana yelled.

"For your information, I am awake and not very lazy this fine morning." Rachel bursts out of her room obviously hearing Santana's yelling, "I was just adjusting my voice so I didn't sound so tired. I didn't get very much sleep last night because of your yelling in your room. I don't know what was happening in there, but it was very annoying. And I'd rather not talk about it." Rachel and Santana of course was having another fight. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were having issues with me watching my late night drama marathon on my lap-" Santana was interrupted by Kurt.

"Okay do you guys really have to fight this early? Your going to wake up Blaine." Kurt was still on the couch, now stroking Blaine's chest.

"Yeah we do, and I'm sorry if we're waking up your man-child of a fiance!" Santana shouted.

"At least she said sorry." Kurt says to himself as Santana walks away and Rachel goes back into her room.

Blaine tossed and turned in his sleep, settling with a hum. His eyes fluttered open with a slight gaze.

"Uhhhh." Blaine groans with a tired croak.

"Good morning, Blaine." Rachel says as he focuses his eyes to the kitchen. "Kurt went out to get some lunch, but it's only 10:00. You didn't sleep too late." She adds.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower. Tell Kurt if he comes back, please." Blaine thanks her and heads to the shower Just as Kurt walks through the door.

* * *

**Disclaimer)**

Glee belongs to FOX

All the people belong to themselves


	4. Chapter 4 - Starchild

**Chapter 4) Starchild**

* * *

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked as he walked through the door.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Rachel blurted as she continued. "He just got in the shower. He'll be out soon." She finished.

"Skip that, I'll be in the bathroom." Kurt said as he sat down his bags and went to the bathroom.

"Just don't be too loud, Santana's watching her Project Runway Catch Up Marathon." Rachel said as she went to her room.

Every month Santana recorded Project Runway, then watched all of the month's episodes all together. She did this just so she'd know what Kurt and Blaine were talking about once in a while. And she liked the drama.

"Oh trust me, none of that after what happened." Kurt explained as he walked to put the bags away. "Karofsky asked me and Blaine to help plan his and Michael's wedding." Kurt chuckled.

"Wait, what!? Who's Michael, and Karofsky's getting married?!" Rachel yelled out as Kurt went back into the bathroom.

Kurt just shrugged and closed the bathroom door with his towel on his arm.

20 minutes later Kurt and Blaine finally got out of the shower.

"Kurt, I need to wait for you next time." Blaine said as Kurt got ready for the day for the second time, slipping on the same clothes from earlier.

"Ay! None of that." Elliott said as he walked around the corner.

"Elliott! What are you doing here? Did we have practice or something I forgot about?" Kurt asked as he hugged Elliott hello.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to come over and say hi." Elliott replies as he accepts the hug. "Although I see that someone is happy, probably because of what happened in that bathroom." He finished with a wink.

"Oh no, it's not like that, I just joined him." Kurt explains as Blaine shakes Elliott's hand.

"Okay, anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to help me work on a song for the band?" Elliott asked as he grabbed a cooler from Kurt's hand.

"Yes, sure." Kurt agreed.

"Well, I have half of the song done. It's mostly about invisible love. The story I based it off of was my own. Well, basicly there was a boy, me, that was in love with someone, but too afraid to express it to the other guy. But mostly because he's already in love." As he explained he realized Kurt was worried and got what he was so worried about. "Oh my god, Kurt! You think it's about you and ME!" Elliott was flustered and blushing at the same time.

"Oh no I was just thinking!" Kurt said trying to clear up the air.

"Yeah, sure, but it's not about you anyways, it's about my friend. Other friend! He calls himself Kat, but really his name is Jake." He explains as Kurt grabs Blaine to prove something.

"Well good, because I am not giving up my fiance at any time." Blaine says grabbing Kurt and kissing his cheek.

"Speaking of which, I heard you were planning your friends...wedding?" He asks Blaine.

"Yeah, me and Kurt are kind of...planning...Kurt's f-former...err...old friend's." Blaine says trying to avoid the word "Bully" so Elliott wouldn't freak.

* * *

**Disclaimer)  
**

Glee belongs to FOX

All the people belong to themselves


End file.
